A Hey Arnold Christmas
by Avarici
Summary: Fifteen year old Helga is spending another chaotic Christmas with her workaholic father, depressed mother, and overachieving sister.  She has no idea that this will be one of the most unforgettable Christmases of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I first started this story over a year ago, and it was inspired by several things. It was shortly after I heard of The Pataki's, a proposed spinoff of Hey Arnold that never got off the ground. If you haven't heard about it go look it up. This story is also greatly influenced by Bloochiken's work on Deviantart. Particularly this one. ********http:/ bloochikin. deviantart. com/art/BEAT-it-Football-Head-130907060** Go look now! Right. Thanks to everyone who read/is reading Chasing Cars. And now for something completely different.

Helga was exhausted. Olga, despite getting a part in a play, was in full Christmas crazy mode and was running Helga ragged with her errands. Today it was groceries for her five-course Christmas Dinner. As she walked the freezing streets of Hillwood with her arms full of food she caught a glimpse of herself in a department store window and stopped. She was still tall for her age and her low blond pigtails were beginning to look childish, considering she would be turning sixteen this March. She didn't care. She was too damn stubborn to give them up as well as a few other childhood things. The pink beanie that sat atop her head matched her overstuffed pink parka perfectly, well almost perfectly. Her coat wasn't nearly as filthy as her hat. She sighed and continued her trek home.

Washing her beanie was always problematic since she refused to let anyone see her without it, even her family. Today would be a good day to do it, if she hurried. Olga only had one line in her off-off-off-off-off Broadway production of A Christmas Carol but tonight was closing night. Even though they had already seen it twice as a family, despite the numerous times Bob had proclaimed that Olga's new "career" was a waste of time and he was not going to support her, Helga knew that her parents would be at the theater for their golden child.

As soon as she got home she put away the groceries and started her laundry. The rest of her evening was spent writing, re-writing, and throwing away letter after letter to Arnold.

"Crimeny!" She shouted. "It shouldn't be this hard!" She glanced into her closet at the bottom shelf of one her bookcases where several pink binders stood in a neat row. Binders full of letters to Arnold, letters she couldn't bring herself to send, letters he would never read.

"I can't even send the guy a decent letter for Christmas!" She crumpled up her latest attempt and threw it in the general direction of her trashcan that was overflowing with similar papers.

"I guess you'll just have to live with the wonderfully poetic card I already sent you football-head. Dear Arnold. Merry Christmas. Love, Helga." She crawled over to her closet and dug out the old shoe box full of cards, notes, and photos Arnold had given her over the years. Just holding it put a smile on her face and brought back memories of his confession.

About halfway through fifth grade Arnold had entered an essay that had won him and their entire class a trip to San Lorenzo. He'd had a hidden agenda that she and Gerald had quickly discovered and the three of them took off to find his parents. While running for their lives from the local fauna she and Arnold had gotten separated from Gerald.

And there in the dark humid jungle, after an extreme mental breakdown from Helga, he said he loved her. Helga sighed at the memory of their first _real_ kiss that was perfect until tall hair boy had so _rudely_ interrupted. Sure, they were all glad to see each other alive and well, but he could have waited a few more seconds.

Everything had worked out in the end. They'd found Arnold's parents and returned home safe and sound. She and Arnold had even gotten together, well as together as a couple of eleven year-olds could be. But between years of parental bonding to catch up on, and Helga's abrasive nature things had been difficult to say the least.

At the end of their eighth grade year he moved. They sent cards on Christmas and birthdays, there was an occasional post card from an exotic location, but he never called and she never wrote. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the dryer's buzzer go off. She quickly put away her cards, closed the box, and returned it to its hiding place.

She ran all the way to the laundry room and began digging through the dryer for her hat. She found it and gave it a quick one over. It was pretty beat up; in fact it looked like it might fall apart if she breathed on it too hard. She didn't care. It was the last Christmas present Arnold had given her. After he left it became a permanent part of her ensemble. She wore it all year long, everywhere she went. Except the shower of course, that would just be silly.

Helga shoved her hat on, hauled the rest of her wardrobe upstairs and dropped the basket on the floor. After deciding she was too tired to put it away tonight she checked her clock. It was only nine thirty, but she crawled into bed anyway. She would need all the sleep she could get if this Christmas Eve was going to follow the family tradition.

It would start at seven in the morning with breakfast by Olga followed by dish washing and prep work by Helga. They would stop for a small but overly elaborate lunch by Olga, followed by more dish washing and more prep work by Helga.

Miriam never did well on Christmas, but over the years it had gotten worse. No one ever told Helga why her mother nearly drank herself into a coma every year, but she had her theories.

Bob on the other hand had been making a tradition of staying open late and increasing prices for all the last minute shoppers. By the time dinner was ready it would be past seven, Bob would still be at the store, Miriam would be passed out on the couch and Helga would be locked in her room with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich wishing that someday she would get _her_ Christmas miracle and things would be better next year.

* * *

"So . . . how long till we get there?" Arnold asked from the backseat of the car.

"When I said stop asking 'are we there yet' I really meant stop asking." His father responded.

"Oh give him a break Miles. He's just excited to see his _grandparents_ again. About ten more minutes Arnold."

He smiled and settled back into his seat. He hadn't been back to Hillwood in over a year. He _was_ excited to see his grandparents, but they had just barely come to visit on his birthday. He was more excited to see his friends. As he thought back to the emphasis his mother had put on the word grandparents he realized they both already knew that.

He and Gerald had stayed close, Phoebe had written every month updating him on the happenings of Hillwood, but he'd hardly heard from Helga at all, aside from the occasional Christmas or Birthday card.

Granted he never wrote either, he had no idea what to say, and that was more her thing anyway. He wondered if she was mad at him for moving. Or if she'd just forgotten about him and moved on. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he was finally going to see her again and that was enough to make him a little stir crazy. It wasn't long before he started pointing out landmarks.

"That's Gerald Field!" He shouted, thrilled that it hadn't changed a bit. "And look there's Mrs. Vitello's flower shop! I told you about when I worked there with Gerald right?" His parents laughed and exchanged a look.

"You've told us son."

"And there's . . . " he trailed off as they drove past the Pataki's. He hoped she still lived there. He shook his head. Phoebe would have told him if Helga had moved away. He hoped she hadn't changed too much. He really hoped she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Phoebe would have told me if Helga had a boyfriend." He thought he heard quiet laughter from the front seat.

"What did you say sweetie?" His mom asked.

"Nothing. Hey look! There's the boarding house!" He was out of the car before it stopped. As he ran up the steps the door swung open.

"KIMBA!" His grandma shouted as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my. You get bigger every time I see you."

"It's good to see you too grandma."

"Is that you short man?"

"It's me grandpa." He said as Phil joined the hug.

"I suppose it is. Where are your parents?"

"They're still in the car."

"Well what are you doing up here? You expect us old folks to carry all that heavy luggage?" He took Arnold by the shoulders and held him at arm's length. "Strapping young man like you should have no problem haulin' in those bags."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I'll go help them Grandpa." He ran back to the car and began carrying bags up the steps as his parents said their hellos. He dropped them at the top of the staircase where his parents room had been while they had lived there. As he grabbed his duffel bag out of the car his grandpa stopped him.

"Kept your room just the way it was. Well as far as I know anyway. It's all yours." He winked and dropped a key into Arnold's hand.

Arnold ran up the stairs, pulled down the latch and unlocked his door. He set his bag down and shut the door behind him. Everything really was exactly how he left it. _As far as he knows? _He suddenly remembered his parting gift to Helga. He had been way too shy to actually _give_ it to her, but he'd left it assuming it wouldn't take her long to find.

Saying goodbye to her was hard. He'd put it off until the last possible moment and of course by then she'd already heard the news. It didn't help that he and his parents were on their way out of town in a moving van when he'd asked them to stop at the Pataki's. Arnold closed his eyes and the entire scene replayed itself in his mind.

_ Helga was standing on her stoop with some horrible mixture of grief and relief on her face. He supposed she was sad he'd waited, but relieved that he hadn't left without saying goodbye._

_ "I'm moving."_

_ "I heard." She smiled sadly. "That and the van is a dead giveaway." He laughed hollowly._

_ "Yeah." There was a long pause. "I'm gonna miss you."_

_ "Well, I might miss you a little bit too Arnold." Her voice cracked and his name came out as a whisper. She winced, squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her fists at her side. After a few deep breaths she looked down at him. The sadness in those pretty blue eyes of hers almost made him change his mind._

_ "Helga–" She threw her arms around him and pulled him close. He returned the embrace._

_ "I lied." She whispered._

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm gonna miss you more than you'll ever know."_

_ He wasn't sure how long it had been since he said he loved her. Their most recent break up had been a nasty one, and they'd never officially gotten back together. He wasn't sure if reminding her would make it easier or harder to say goodbye._

_ "Helga, I-" She pushed him off of her._

_ "Just go already football-head. Your parents are waiting for you."_

_ "Helga."_

_ "Just go! Just–" he leaned forward and kissed her. It was gentle and quick and he hoped it would be enough. But as they drove away and he watched her sit down on the steps, bury her head in her arms, and cry, he knew it wasn't._

He walked over to his closet and slowly opened the door. The only thing inside was a single empty hanger, a hanger that he'd left holding his shirt two summers ago. He smiled. At least she still had a little piece of him.

* * *

"Wake up baby sister! We have a lot to do today!" Helga shuffled down the stairs in her pajamas. The outfit had begun as a pink camisole and matching pants but was now worn with one of Arnold's plaid shirts, that she had come across via some rather unorthodox means, and of course her omnipresent hat. Her parents were seated at the table already eating and as she flopped into a chair next to her dad a plate of sausage, bacon, eggs, and french toast was thrust under her nose.

"Eat up Helga," her sister sang, "you'll need your strength today." She began shoveling food into her mouth. Despite Olga's ability to drive her insane by merely opening her mouth, Helga could not deny that fact that the woman knew how to cook. She shot Miriam a glance out of the corner of her eye. Her mother was twelve stepping and this was supposed to be her first alcohol free Christmas. Judging by the look in her eyes Helga didn't think she was going to make it.

"Hey Helga," her dad called, "I've got a proposition for you." She swallowed and was about to retort with her usual response of 'It's Helga, Dad!' when she realized he _had_ called her by name.

"Um . . . o . . . kay?"

"Ricky's got the flu so I'm short staffed and I was wondering if you'd come help me out." She suddenly got a mental picture of herself in a Santa suit holding a sign and ringing bells.

"I could really use ya kiddo. I'm gonna need all the help I can get so I can close up early tonight." Even though she wasn't chewing on anything she started choking. Bob slapped her on the back a few times.

"Helga, sweetie, slow down." Her mother called slowly.

"Early?" She asked when she could breathe again.

"Well yeah. I'm hoping to be home by six." Helga glanced over at Olga as she debated what would be worse.

"Don't worry baby sister. Mummy and I can take care of the cooking. Besides you're so good with all that business stuff. Isn't that right Daddy?"

"She's right. I think you've got what it takes to be a salesman little lady. Tell ya what. I'll even pay you commissions on everything you sell."

Calling her by name _and_ a compliment in the same day? Helga's mind was reeling. Then something Bob said finally registered.

"Wait. Did you say you'd _pay_ me?"

"Yeah, what's the matter with you? You got something in your ears?" Getting paid to spend a day with last minute shoppers was a million times better than hours of servitude to Olga.

"I'm in."

"Well hurry up and eat then. I'm leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

"I can't believe it man! It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you!"

"I know Gerald, it's just too bad that you have to work tonight."

"Unlike _you_ some of us have bills to pay." They both laughed.

"Hey, at least you _get_ paid. I'm just a volunteer at my mom's clinic."

"How's business going for her? You guys get enough funds for another trip yet?"

"Things are good. We're planning a trip to Africa this summer. We have to wait because I have to get all these vaccines that may or may not make me deathly ill, and my parents don't want me missing school."

"I know whatcha mean man. My parents have been _crazy_ about school this year. Telling me that this is when it really counts, and I better work hard if I – Timberly what are . . . no you _can't_! Hold on man." There was a good two minutes of shouting followed by a slam. "I gotta go. Timberly drama. I swear that girl gets more annoying every year."

"I'll talk to you later Gerald. Tell Phoebe I said hi. You'll see her before I do."

"Can do Arnold. Later." Arnold hung up the phone and strolled into the living room.

"So you three got any plans for tonight?" Phil asked.

"Well Stella and I don't, but I think Arnold might be visiting some _friends_."

"Actually I'm not." Eight sets of eyebrows shot up at his response. "What?"

"Not even that mean little girl with the one eyebrow?"

"Grandpa."

"I thought for sure you'd be at her house the minute you finished unpacking short man." Arnold struggled to fight of the blush that was threatening to ravage his face.

"I'm not visiting anyone today Grandpa. It's Christmas Eve and everyone is with their families. And that's where I should be too." He walked over to the love seat where his parents were and sat on the floor between their legs.

"Tell us what's been going on around here since we left Phil." His mother said as she rested her hand on Arnold's shoulder. He smiled and wondered if she realized she was doing it. He had done it a lot too when he was first reunited with them. He'd just reach out touch them every once in a while to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. He leaned back against the couch and listened as his grandpa filled him in on all the adventures he'd missed.

* * *

The store was closed at five and they were out the door by five thirty. Helga had walked away with over a hundred dollars in commissions and was quite proud of her self.

"I always knew you had it in ya girl." Bob said as they got in the car. "You ever give any thought to taking over the family business someday?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You think I'm talking to myself?"

"But, what about _Olga_. She's your golden child."

"Oh she's amazing alright, don't get me wrong, but I don't think she's got what it takes to make it in sales." Helga snorted.

"Yeah, she's too soft. She'd want to donate all the profits to needy children in San Lorenzo or something." He grunted in response.

"Well you should at least think about it. I know it's a long way off. You're what? Twelve?"

"I'm turning sixteen in three months Bob."

"Sixteen!" He shouted causing the car to swerve. "Holy jeez I'm getting old!" After a few minutes of silence Bob started up again.

"So you're in high school then?"

"Yeah, Bob I am."

"Well . . . how are you doing in your classes?"

"I do all right I guess. Mostly A's. I've got a B in science. But since I really don't want to make a career of dissecting frogs I really don't care."

"Well . . . I'm glad you're doing good I guess. How are things going with you and that boyfriend of yours?"

"Huh?"

"That kid with the weird head? What's his name Albert, Alfred-"

"_Arnold?_"

"Yeah him! I haven't seen him around lately. You two break up or something?" Helga slapped her hand against her forehead.

"He moved _away_ _Bob_. A year and a half ago! Crimeny!"

"So . . . you guys broke up?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Of course I was listening! Good grief you girls are _impossible_ to understand. I ask a simple yes or no question and you go off on some tangent about who _knows_ what!"

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm tired so maybe we can just forget the small talk."

"Fine by me." Helga rode the rest of the way home with her head against the cold window thoroughly enjoying the silence and mentally preparing herself for "dinner".

The minute they were through the door Olga ushered them into the kitchen.

"Have a seat. Supper's almost ready." Helga sank into her chair and quietly watched her family interact. All in all it was a nice dinner. Olga prattled on about her play and some boy in the crew easily filling the silence that would have hung over them if she ever stopped to breathe. There was sparkling cider instead of wine and Miriam was still stone cold sober after dessert.

"Man Olga!" Bob exclaimed leaning back in his chair. "You sure know how to spoil us."

"I couldn't have done it without all of Mummy's help. She's wonderful in the kitchen you know."

"Dinner was . . . it was lovely dear but," Helga was shocked at the tremble in her mother's voice. "I . . . I'm going to turn in early." She abruptly left the table and all but ran up the stairs.

Bob gave Helga a look, that she actually understood, and followed Miriam upstairs. Olga just smiled at her, seemingly oblivious.

"Help me clean up baby sister?"

Helga sighed. "Sure Olga."

Once all the leftovers had been stored, dishes washed, and kitchen cleaned she and her sister settled onto the couch and watched It's a Wonderful Life. Olga was snoring softly on the couch by the time it was over. Helga turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over her sister. _It's not a wonderful life,_ she thought to herself, _but some days it's not so bad._

_

* * *

_

Everyone at the boarding house had a wonderful dinner that was prepared by Stella who insisted that Grandma take a break. It was fantastic with the added bonus of not having to race to the bathroom immediately after. Once he and his dad cleaned up, everyone else had managed to weasel out of dish duty, they settled into the living room to listen while grandpa read The Night Before Christmas. It was even more fun than he remembered with everyone interrupting and asking silly questions.

Once the story was over they all opened one present. Arnold pulled out a cloud and airplane covered shirt and pair of pants. He smiled at his mom who smiled sheepishly back, they both knew he was a little too old for such a childish print but they were all trying to make up for lost time.

"These are great! Thanks Mom!" She waved her hands at him.

"Well, go see if they fit." He ducked into the bathroom and changed as quickly as possible. The pants were a little too long and the sleeves stopped halfway across his hands, but he walked back into the living room proudly.

"They look a little big Stella."

"It's alright Miles, as fast as he's growing they'll be too small before school starts up again." Arnold laughed and sat between his parents on the couch. They finished up the night singing every patriotic song Grandma could play and all went off to bed. Arnold stepped into his old room and closed his door behind him. He walked over to the bookshelf and tilted his head to get a better look at the books he'd left behind. A little pink one caught his eye. He smiled as he pulled it off the shelf.

He took it over to his bed, sat down, and started flipping through the pages. He had figured out it was Helga's after she'd dramatically confessed her undying love on the roof of FTi. At least, when he had time to think things over, he'd figured it out. He set it down on the nightstand, crawled under his covers, and turned off his lights. Staring up at what few stars he could see his mind began to wander.

He wondered if her family was treating her any better. It made him angry that they ignored her, that every conversation she started ended up being about Olga. How she would instantly become abrasive and cruel the minute they stepped through the Pataki's doorway. No, he liked her much more around his family.

They couldn't seem to get enough of her, his mom especially. Any time she came over his mom would sit and talk with her and Helga would become the sweet, kind, creative person she insisted on hiding form everyone else. She and his mom were a lot alike, they both even had a bit of a mean streak, granted Helga's came out a lot more than his mom's did, but they were equally scary when they needed to be.

That was part of the problem with Helga. He had spent their first year together trying to get her to stop bullying him in public. After hearing "old habits die hard" half a million times he'd broken up with her.

Deciding that Jr. High was the perfect place to reinvent herself Helga had started showing her kinder, gentler side. But the old Helga would eventually come out, usually when they disagreed on something. They would have a big fight, go home angry, then meet up the next day and ask the other for forgiveness. One day after a particularly nasty fight she hadn't met up with him, and when she did it was to tell him that it was over. They were through.

The sudden hollow ache in his heart gave him the feeling that this visit might not go over as smoothly as he hoped. After all, no one had even known he was coming. He made a mental note to call her up before stopping by, just in case. With that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter (entire story really) is based off of THIS! http:/ bloochikin. deviantart .com/art/No-Point-in-Single-Deviations-128640259 ****Bottom right picture. Go.**

**

* * *

**

"Baby sister!" Helga sat up with a start and checked her clock. It was seven thirty in the morning. She flopped back down and covered her head with her pillow. "Helga! Get up and come see what Santa brought you!" She sat back up and quirked half a unibrow at her sister.

"Santa?"

"Yes Santa, silly! The big jolly man who leaves presents on Christmas morning for all the good little boys and girls of the world."

"Olga." She hesitated. Santa hadn't brought her presents since her parents decided that at fifteen Olga, and therefore Helga, should know the truth about Santa Claus. Looking at her sister's overly starry eyes she wondered if that little tidbit of information ever sunk into Olga's head. "You know what? Never mind. I'll be right down."

"Goodie!" Olga squealed as she skipped out of her room. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that her sister was twenty seven. Helga reluctantly followed her sister downstairs and sat down on the couch next to her mom.

"Morning Helga. How . . . how did you sleep sweetie?" Helga glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow at the mug she held in her hands.

"Fine. You?"

Miriam took a sip. Then turned to Helga and smiled. "Good." Helga leaned over to see what exactly her mother was drinking. "Olga made hot cocoa. It's wonderful, I could go get some for you."

"No, that's okay. I'm good." She settled back against the cushions as Olga handed out presents. There weren't very many, for Helga at least, and the majority of them were clothes ranging from socks to a new beanie. A not so subtle hint that hers looked like crap, not that she cared.

"This last one is from Mummy and Daddy!" Olga handed her a small box and stood in front of her, camera poised for action. She glanced at each of her family members. Even Bob was kind of smiling at her. She eyed the box with suspicion. This was either going to be really good or really bad. She lifted the lid and peeked inside the box to find a little pink cell phone. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, even with the annoyance of Olga's picture snapping. She was one of the few people in the entire school who didn't have a cell phone, until now, which was ridiculous considering her father _owned_ an electronics store.

"You got me a cellphone? Wait." She grabbed it, tossed the box aside and flipped it open. A tiny screen lit up her face. "It really works?" She looked at Bob for confirmation. He nodded.

"YES!" She jumped of the couch, nearly knocking Olga over. "This is boss! I . . . I gotta call someone!" She immediately began dialing Phoebe's number.

"Helga, honey, it's eight in the morning. Don't you think it's a little early to call?"

"Oh," she sat back down, "yeah, it probably is."

"It's okay baby sister. Come have some pancakes! That'll cheer you up." Olga grabbed Helga by the hand and practically danced into the kitchen. For once Helga really didn't mind.

* * *

Christmas morning at the boarding house was a blast. Arnold watched the boarder's open up their gifts that he had picked out for them in Mexico. After that Grandma started playing Dino Spumoni and he watched with a huge grin as his dad began serenading his mom. It wasn't long before he whisked her across the room and under the mistletoe. He sat down on the couch and watched his family dance around, and for the first time since he'd left he felt at home.

Things back "home" were far from ideal. Bakersfield was a nice place. He'd made a few new acquaintances and been to a few dances at his mother's request, but it wasn't Hillwood. The transition from Jr. High to High School had been like taking a baseball to the head. The kids weren't mean, but he couldn't seem to find anyone he really fit in with, no matter how hard he tried. He'd finally given up and decided it would be better to focus on his schooling. He had no social life, but he did have straight A's.

He checked his watch and wondered if it was too early to go visit people. His parents sat down on either side of him.

"No, it's not too early to start knocking down people's doors." He raised an eyebrow at his mother and her uncanny ability to read his mind. She shrugged. "It's almost noon, but you really should call first."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be so anxious, it's just been so long since I've seen everyone."

"I know son." His dad patted his knee. "Why don't you go call her?"

"And if she's not doing anything with her family, maybe you could bring her back here. I miss that girl."

"Um . . ." He hesitated a moment debating whether or not he should feign innocence. He quickly realized it was useless. "I . . . yeah, I guess I'll call her." He walked slowly but deliberately to the phone and dialed Helga's number. The phone had barely rung when an overly pleasant voice answered.

"Hello, Pataki Residence."

"Olga?"

"This is she."

"Hi, this is Arnold, I . . . I used to go to school with Helga."

"Oh my goodness Arnold! It's so wonderful to hear from you! How are things down in California? Oh, but you don't want to talk to me, you're calling for Helga!"

"Um yeah, actually –"

"Baby sister!" Arnold winced as Olga yelled for Helga.

He grinned when he heard her snap back. "What Olga? I'm busy!"

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment, that's too bad really. Maybe you could call back later."

"Actually, I'm in town and I was wondering if I could stop by. But I don't want to intrude so if you're doing things with your family I can wait."

"Oh, no. It's no trouble at all! We're all just playing with our new Christmas toys! Come over anytime! Oh, it'll be so good to see you! I'm sure Helga will be just . . . what's that smell? OH! My soufflé!" Arnold heard the phone clatter to the floor.

"Olga?" He listened to Olga's shouting, which was quickly followed by Helga's.

"Crimeny Olga! What is your problem? I can't even get some peace and quiet in my own house! And what's so important that you didn't even have time to hang up the phone?" A loud click sounded in his ear and Arnold stared down at the receiver in his hand. He sighed and hung up the phone.

"Well, from the sound of things you really haven't changed much Helga." Arnold stood in the doorway of the living room not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, I'm off." He paused not sure what to say. "I'll be back . . . um soon probably."

"Take your time." His dad called as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

* * *

Helga marched back up the stairs to change her shirt after being cried on by Olga over her stupid burnt soufflé. She pulled off her pink sweater and tossed it on the floor. Then opened her closet and pulled out the first shirt she saw. A pink shirt with white three quarter length sleeves, she had about a million of them. She walked over to her bed as she pulled the shirt over her head. Once again dressed she flopped stomach first onto her unmade bed and picked her phone back up. She had spent the morning transferring songs from Olga's hand-me-down laptop, hey it was better than nothing, onto her phone. Now came the task of choosing customized ring tones. Not that anyone other than Phoebe and Lila would _ever_ call her, but if someone did she would be prepared.

"Let's see, Lila, Lila, Lila. Ah! Spoonful of Sugar! The perfect song for Miss Practically Perfect in every way." She laughed to herself. She and Lila had become sort of friends in Jr. High. Helga had started letting Lila hang out with her and Phoebe sometime in eighth grade. Lila had toned down the pep at Helga's request. She was still a bit too "Mary Poppins" every now and then, but over all things were working out pretty nicely.

She wasn't privy to _all_ Helga and Phoebe's deep dark secrets, but she got her fair share of the dirt. And thanks to being Lila's partner Helga now had an A in home ec. There was also the added bonus of not feeling like a total jerk if she had to bail on Phoebe for some reason, and those extremely rare occasions when Phoebe couldn't come to her rescue she could call her number two.

"Now for Phoebe. That's a little harder." As she scrolled through her songs she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't bother getting up, she knew it was Phoebe for their annual post Christmas recovery session. Phoebe would come over, they'd exchange gifts, then Phoebe would bust out the chocolate and Helga would rant about her stupid family and their stupid non-Christmas. She set her phone down and tilted her head to the side.

_I don't actually have anything to complain about this year. That's a first._ She shrugged. _Who am I to turn down chocolate? Besides Pheebs will be excited to hear I finally had a decent holiday._ She rested her chin in her hands and stared at Arnold's shirt that was hanging on her bed post. _I wonder what Arnold's doing for Christmas. Probably sitting around his house with his awesome parents and having the time of his life without me. _

"Helga Sweetie!" Miriam called from downstairs. "Your little friend is here. Where are you?"

"I'm in my room!" She put her phone in her pocket, stood up, and surveyed the room. _I better clean up a bit before Phoebe gets up here and starts lecturing me on the importance of cleanliness. _She picked up her clothes and threw them into the empty basket by her door. She was attempting to put her comforter back on the bed when she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come on in." She called. "Man Pheebs, you will not _believe_ what's been going on around here."

"Um . . . it's me Helga." She spun around with the comforter still in her arms. There standing in her doorway was a young man. He was dressed in jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt covered by a collared button down plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. If not for his odd shaped head and the ridiculously tiny hat nestled in his cornflower hair she wouldn't have recognized him.

"A . . . Arnold?" She took a step forward, slipped on her blanket, tripped over her phone cord and landed face first on the floor. "Ow."

Arnold took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the front door.

"Go on up . . . What did you say your name was?" Mrs. Pataki asked.

"Arnold."

"That's right. Arnold. Well it's nice to meet you." She walked toward the slightly smoky kitchen. He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of a closed door and stared at the little sign that said Helga's Room. Taking another deep breath he knocked.

"Come on in." He slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. She was standing with her back to him making her bed. "Man Pheebs, you will not _believe_ what's been going on around here." He froze. Was Phoebe coming over too?

"Um . . . it's me Helga." She spun around with the blanket still in her arms. She stared at him for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"A . . . Arnold?" He watched as she slipped on her blanket, tripped over her phone cord and landed face first on the floor. "Ow."

"Helga!" He ran forward and grabbed her by the arms helping her stand back up. "Are you okay?" She stared wide eyed at him for a few seconds before shoving his hands off of her arms.

"Crimeny football-head! How many times have I told you not to creep up on me you . . . you little creep!"

He dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. "It's good to see you too Helga."

"Well what do you expect?" She shouted stepping closer with a menacing glare on her face. Arnold began stepping backwards attempting to get out of her way. "You show up in my _room_ after a year and a half without so much as a _phone call_?" His back hit the still open door and Helga slammed it shut. He continued his retreat until he was plastered against it.

"No indication what-so-ever that you were gonna be here and you expect anything else! I'm not psychic." She slammed her hands on the door, and glared. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry? I didn't mean to startle you. I called and talked to Olga. I assumed she would tell you I was coming over."

"Well that's what you get for assuming my sister is capable of coherent thought!" Arnold sighed. This really wasn't going how he'd planned at all.

"Look Helga, I don't want to fight with you." She scoffed.

"Man you are still the same stupid, optimistic, conflict avoiding, little dork." She smirked. "You haven't changed a bit." _This is getting ridiculous. _He thought. _Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures._

"I hate you when you're like this." He said calmly. Her smirk faltered for a second as she huffed and stuttered trying to think of a good come back. Arnold didn't wait for it. He stepped forward, surprising Helga into grabbing his arms for support. She stumbled a bit, then regained her footing and took a step back. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her against him, and held her there.

"I didn't spend twelve hours in a car to get yelled at." She leaned back as a blush lit up her cheeks. He grabbed her chin and leaned forward until their noses were touching. Her eyes went wide and she tightened her grip.

"I missed you Helga." He heard her take a small sharp breath and watched as she closed her eyes. He leaned slightly to the right and kissed her cheek. Arnold then released her chin, stood up straight and watched with a smile as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, then looked up at him with a lopsided smile.

"There's the girl I fell in love with." She stepped away from him as her blush deepened.

"W . . . well, yeah well . . . " She sighed as she flopped onto her bed. He stared at her for a moment then noticed a very familiar clothing item hanging on the post of her bed. Arnold beamed and sat down beside her as if nothing had ever happened.

"So . . . what's been going on here that Phoebe wont believe?"

"This for starters." She waved her hand at him and he laughed.

"And what else?"

"Never mind."

"Oh come on Helga!"

"You wouldn't get it!"

"I would if you ever wrote!" She winced and he immediately softened his tone. "Or called."

"You're one to talk."

He shrugged. "I just never know what to write. Besides that's your thing."

"Well you never call either! What's _your_ excuse?"

"I . . . I just wasn't sure what to say after . . . after the way I left." He watched as she traced a hole in the knee of her jeans with her finger.

"Yeah, you were pretty much an asshole."

"Hey!"

"What?" She snapped tearing her attention from her pants and directing her fury solely at him. "I obviously broke your heart when I dumped you, but waiting until you were on your way out of town in a _moving van _to stop by tell me the big news was just a _little_ inconsiderate. I think I deserved better than that, considering our history."

"You're right Helga, you did deserve better." The pair sat quietly on her bed for a few minutes before she finally said something.

"So, how long are you in town?"

"Until New Years. We're leaving first thing in the morning on the First."

"Oh. So you've been to Gerald's already, I assume."

"Um . . . no. I came here first."

"Oh. Get anything good for Christmas?"

He shrugged. "Not really. You?"

She held up a little pink phone. "I finally got a phone form my cheapskate dad."

"That's good."

"Um . . . How are you parents?"

"Good. Oh that reminds me! Um, well if you aren't busy, I'm supposed to take you over to the boarding house. My mom wants to give you a present."

"She . . . she got me a present?" The adoration in her voice was impossible to miss.

"Yeah, the one I have for you is back at the house too."

"That's not fair! I didn't even know you were coming!"

"I didn't even know I was coming until last week." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "So . . . do you think you can stop by sometime." He watched a smile take over her face.

"I need to make a quick phone call. I'll meet you in the trophy room in five." She pushed him off the bed and waved her hand at the door. With a smirk and an eye roll he left. When he walked into the the Trophy room he was greeted by the familiar sight of Bob in his recliner channel surfing. He sat down on the couch and quietly waited for Helga.

* * *

"Yeah, and then he just walks through my bedroom door like nothing ever happened!"

"Wow Helga. It appears you have had quite an eventful Christmas."

She snorted. "_That's_ putting it mildly. There's more though, the real reason I called. Arnold invited me over to the boarding house to open presents, so I was hoping we could reschedule for tomorrow."

"Well I suppose Gerald and I could find something to do."

"I'm sure you will."

"Helga!" She smiled at the blush that she knew was covering her best friend's face.

"Just don't do anything _I_ would do."

"_Helga!_"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. So we're good?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, eleven, your house."

"Perfect. You're the best Pheebs, don't forget it."

"Remembering." Helga stuck her phone in her pocket, slipped on her sneakers and ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom she took a few deep breaths and calmly walked into the trophy room.

"Hey Dad?" He grunted in response. "I'm going over to Arnold's for a while." He changed the channel. "Bob?" She glanced over at Arnold who shrugged. "I'll probably be back late." Nothing. "Or not at all. In fact Arnold and I might just hop a plane to Vegas for the weekend."

"Mmhmm. That's nice Olga. Be a good girl and go get me a soda." _Well the new and improved Pataki's didn't last long._ She thought as she walked back into the hallway.

"MIRIAM!"

"Pipe down Olga!" Bob called from his chair. "I'm _trying _to watch the tube in here! And where's that soda?" Helga rolled her eyes and marched into the kitchen, Arnold following closely. She held up her hand signaling for him to wait as she poked her head around the corner. Olga was still sniffling as she mixed something in a bowl.

"Where's mom?"

"Oh, don't bother mummy, baby sister, she's upstairs meditating."

"Right. I'm going to Arnold's house. I'll be back later."

"Okay! Have fun!"

"Mmhmm." She grabbed Arnold by the wrist and dragged him out the door, stopping only to snatch her coat, and let him grab his. She slammed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." She put on her coat and shoved her hand in her pockets knowing that was the only way she was going to be able to stop them from trying to grab Arnold's. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him do the same. They had walked in silence for a few minutes when Arnold finally spoke.

"So . . . I don't know if Phoebe told you or not, but my parents and I are hopefully going to Africa this summer."

"Yeah, she told me." Phoebe even went so far as to let Helga read the letters Arnold sent, always asking why she didn't just write one herself. After all this time she still couldn't think of a good reason her letters to him never made it past the mailbox.

"I heard that you took first place in the school's poetry contest."

"She told you that?"

He nodded. "She also says you're doing really well in school."

Helga shrugged. "I do alright, especially thanks to Phoebe and Lila."

"Phoebe told me that you and Lila started hanging out together."

"Yeah, I needed _someone_ to be my source of perpetual optimism after you left." He smiled warmly at her and she nearly stopped breathing. It was all she could do to keep herself from tackling him to the ground right then and there. She took a deep steadying breath, and did her best to remain calm.

"Well here we are." He smile never faltered. "Home sweet home." He hurried up the steps and opened the door for her. As several animals scurried past her she shoved visions Arnold carrying her through the very same doorway from her mind. She stepped through the door and waited in the hallway. She was feeling more than slightly awkward, despite the fact the she had been here hundreds of times, even after Arnold and his parents had moved away.

"I can take your coat." With a slight blush she allowed him to remove it and hang it on a nearby coat rack. _Such a gentlemen._

"Helga? Is that you?" She spun around just in time to see Stella come running at her. "Oh, good heavens. What did I tell you Miles!" She called over her shoulder as her husband walked into the hallway. She took Helga's face in her hands and smiled. "You just get more beautiful every time I see you." Helga blushed slightly at the compliment as Arnold's mother pulled her into a hug.

"Um . . . thanks." Stella let go long enough for Miles to give her a hug then grabbed her by the arm, pulled her into the living room, and sat her down on the couch.

"So," she said patting Helga on the knee, "tell us what you've been up to. How's high school?"

"Um . . . it's okay I guess. Its high school." She shrugged. Arnold smiled at her.

"That's goo. Are you hungry? I made those triple chocolate fudge cookies you always loved." Helga's eyes went wide. Stella was good at everything, and cooking was no exception. Those cookies were like heaven on a plate. She nodded vigorously. Both Stella and Miles laughed as Stella sent Arnold into the kitchen.

Once Stella's barrage of questions had been answered, and Helga was stuffed full of chocolaty goodness, Miles pulled a box out from under the tree. Helga ran her fingers over the shimmering pink wrapping paper and looked from Stella to Arnold. Something about his huge grin made her nervous.

"I wish I had known you were coming. I would have gotten you something." She said timidly.

"Oh, please. Christmas isn't about presents, it's about friends and family. Miles and I consider you both. So open it up already." As she began to tear away the wrapping paper Miles spoke up.

"We got it for you when we were in Mexico." He told her. "Stella saw them and she just _had_ to get one for you." She pulled the lid of the box off and stared down at the mass of blue fabric within. She carefully pulled out the most beautiful sun dress she had ever seen. She stared at it in silence until Arnold spoke.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She pulled her eyes from the dress long enough to look at Arnold.

"Of course I like it." She practically whispered.

"I know it's not pink –" She didn't wait for him to finish.

"It's beautiful!" She dropped it back into the box and threw her arms around the woman sitting beside her. "Thank you."

"Go try it on, I guessed on the size." She jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. Once in the bathroom she tore off her clothes as quickly as she could, then carefully pulled the dress over her head. She stared in awe at how it accentuated curves she didn't know she possessed. She glanced down at her legs and saw that the fabric stopped a good four inches above her knee, making it shorter than anything she'd ever pick on her own. _Who cares. _As she spun around in a quick circle the dress twirled around her. _If Stella and Miles bought me a potato sack I'd wear it every chance I got._

She left the bathroom and walked as gracefully down the stairs as she could manage. She peeked her head around the corner and saw her three favorite people huddled together on the couch. Stella saw her and nudged the other two who sat up quickly. With three sets of eyes on her she suddenly felt self conscious. _Maybe I should have left my jeans on._ Stella, seemingly reading her mind, called her out.

"It can't be that bad. Lets see it." She slowly stepped into the room and smoothed the dress down over her legs. When she looked back up she couldn't resist smiling at the huge grins plastered on everyone's faces.

"Helga," Miles said quietly, "you look absolutely beautiful."

"You were right Arnold." She looked over at Arnold wondering what he was right about. She didn't miss the sudden tint in his cheeks. "_I_ wanted to get you the pink one," Stella clarified, once again reading her mind, "since it's your favorite color. But when Arnold saw _that_ one he _insisted_ it was the exact color of your eyes. And he was right." Before Helga had time to ponder her feelings over that bit of information Stella motioned her over.

"Give us a little twirl." With a slight blush she did as she was asked. "What do you think?"

"I love it Stella."

"Its a little short." Stella said tugging on the hem of the dress. "You're taller than I remembered."

"I'm sure Arnold doesn't mind the view."

"Miles!" "Dad!" Arnold and his mother called out together. Helga blushed at the thought of Arnold "enjoying the view", but took solace in the fact that _his_ entire face was as red as hers.

"Well," Helga cleared her throat, "it's still a bit too cold to be wearing just this, so I'm just gonna go put my clothes back on. Thanks again." She quickly spun around and ran back up the stairs.

* * *

rnold was still blushing from his father's incredibly inappropriate comment, so the blush that lit up his face _now_ was hardly noticeable. The entire time Helga was changing Arnold was trying to forget the glimpse she had unknowingly given him of her pink polka-dotted panties. He blushed even harder when she walked back into the room fully clothed again.

She stopped in the doorway and placed her hand on her hip.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" He said a bit too loudly. He heard his dad choke back a laugh. He watched his mom playfully slap his dad.

"Arnold, why don't you go give Helga the gift you brought while your father and I go clean up that cookie mess. Come on Miles." Her tone of voice was a little unsettling. She dragged him out of the room by his arm then stopped next to Helga. After giving her husband a shove in the direction of the kitchen she leaned over, whispered something in Helga's ear, and followed after him.

Arnold watched as Helga's eyes traveled slowly upwards and stared at the mistletoe directly over her head. She took a couple large deliberate steps to the left then glanced over at him. He felt slightly less silly about his intense blush when he noticed hers.

"Wow." She said finally breaking the silence. "Your parents sure know how to embarrass a person."

"I think they took lessons from Grandpa." He stood and walked over to her. "Your present is up in my room, my old room," he quickly corrected, "you can just wait here or . . . " He shrugged. She leaned back slightly and looked toward the kitchen.

"I think I'll just go with you."

"Right." He walked quickly under the mistletoe, deciding it was best if he pretended he never even saw it. Arnold was abnormally aware of her presence as he pulled the stairs down from the ceiling. He motioned toward them.

"Ladies first." She snorted but rapidly ascended the stairs. He followed and shut the door behind him. When he turned around she was sitting on his bed relaxing as if she were in her room. He smiled as he went over to his suitcase and pulled out her gift.

He handed it to her then sat beside her, leaning forward so he could see her face. She tore away the wrapping paper as slowly as possible. Judging by the smirk on her face she was doing it solely to annoy him. He smiled and waited patiently, he'd learned that when it came to Helga that's all you really could do. His grin widened when she stared down at the pink beaded journal and her smirk disappeared.

"Arnold." She stared down at the notebook in her hands for several seconds before looking back up at him with a grin of her own. "Should I take this as a hint to write to you every once in a while?"

"No," he held up his hands in defense, "well, I'd love it if you wrote to me, but I know you like to write poetry and when saw this I just thought you'd like it. You _do_ like it right?"

"Doi. Of course I like it _Arnaldo_. It's perfect." He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm just that good." She shoved him playfully then set the notebook on the bed next to her.

"It's really good to see you again. Sorry I don't have anything for you." He shrugged again.

"I'm just glad I got to see you. I don't really need anything other than that." Her entire expression softened and she leaned slightly closer.

"Do you really mean that Arnold?"

"Yeah," he reached over and grabbed her hands, "I've really missed you Helga." He thought he saw a few tears forming in her eyes before she closed them.

"I really missed you too." His heart started beating faster as he realized how close they were, that he was slowly leaning closer. He'd only kissed her a handful of times, they never could seem to find a moment alone, and it still made him nervous. He took a deep breath and put his hand against her cheek.

"Arnold!" His mother called. Helga jumped so far back she actually fell on the floor. With a sigh he stood up and opened the door.

"Yes mother?" He tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

"You two aren't upstairs, in your room, alone, with the door _closed_ are you?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"No Mom! The door's wide open!" _Thanks for killing the moment. _When he turned around Helga was picking herself up. He hurried over and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled her to her feet. He gave a little extra tug and she stopped just inches from his face. Arnold quickly captured her other hand.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Where were we?"

"Um . . ." she stuttered. "I was just leaving." She untangled herself from him and grabbed the journal he had just given her off the bed.

"You don't have to go." He told her quietly. _I really don't want you to go._

"I really do. Olga needs my help getting dinner ready." She was halfway out the door by the time she finished her sentence. He followed her down the hall and waited outside the bathroom as she stepped in to grab the dress his mother had given her.

"Helga, it's only two. She can't be making dinner already."

"Oh, trust me she is. And if I don't get back to help her we wont eat until ten." She dashed out of the bathroom and was down the stairs before he could catch up with her.

"Helga–"

"Yeah, it's been great. Thanks for everything and all," she struggled to hold all her things and get her coat on, "but I really have to go." He took the large dress box from her, put her notebook inside and closed it. "And Olga probably has a ton of stuff planned for us to do this week so," with her coat on she grabbed the box from him and headed for the door, "I probably wont see you for a while." He grabbed the back of her coat forcing her to stop just inches from the door knob.

"Helga." Arnold pulled her toward him. She turned and he released her coat from his grasp. The moment he did she slipped out the door.

"Later." She said as she waved at him without even turning around.

"Yeah, later." He called as he watched her practically run down the sidewalk. He closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Arnold?" His mom called as she walked toward him. "Did Helga leave already?"

"Yeah." He replied curtly. "She had to help Olga with dinner or something." He pushed against the door and trudged toward the stairs.

"She didn't even say goodbye?" His dad asked.

"No." He said angrily. "She didn't."

* * *

"Pheebs! You've gotta help me!" Helga wailed desperately into her phone as she hurried back to her house. "I thought I could do this but I _really_ can't do this."

"Helga? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened, it's what almost happened. Pheebs! I–I think I just need to talk." She slowed down and took several deep breaths. "Are you already at Gerald's?"

"Yes." Phoebe's tone of voice implied that she wasn't exactly thrilled at Helga's interruption.

"I'm sorry Pheebs, just forget it. I'm sure I'll be just as crazy and freaked out tomorrow." She hung up her phone and continued her journey home. _Stupid football-head. He thinks he can just waltz back into my life and act like he never left. Well I've got news for you Bucko! _I_ broke up with _you_ and it's gonna take more than a stupid notebook to make things right again._

She stormed into her house and up the stairs without even stopping to take off her coat. She dropped the large white box on the floor and tossed her coat on top of it. After kicking off her shoes she flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She'd only been lying there for a few minutes when there was a soft knock on her door.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, and no I'm not helping with dinner." She watched in annoyance as her bedroom door slowly opened.

"What on Earth happened Helga?" Phoebe steeped into her room, closed the door and sat down beside her. "I don't think I've ever heard Arnold so upset."

"He called you?" She asked suddenly sitting up.

"He called Gerald, who kept telling him to calm down. From what I could hear he seemed . . . well annoyed to say the least. Gerald and I decided that it would be beneficial to all parties if he and I rescheduled." Helga flopped back down onto her mattress.

"I can't do this again Phoebe."

"Do what again Helga?"

"He tried to kiss me! He invites me over where his parents are waiting with presents and cookies! You know, the triple chocolate fudge ones I love so much?" Phoebe nodded. "He gives me one of the most wonderful heartfelt gift I've ever gotten and then he tries to _kiss_ me. Like those awful three months before he left never even happened! And then . . . when he left . . . " She stopped when her voice cracked.

"He broke your heart." Phoebe finished quietly.

"No!" Helga sat up and continued to fight back tears. "I gave that stupid football head my heart when I was ten years old, and never had the common sense to ask for it back!" She sighed into her hands. "When he left, he took it with him, leaving me with nothing but an empty longing that nothing could fill, nothing but him."

"Helga." Phoebe whispered as she placed her hand on top of her friend's.

"I missed him so much, and when he walked through that door I thought I had died and gone to Heaven. But he's leaving in a week and I–" she ran her hands down her face then growled in frustration, "I can't do this again Pheebs. I'll never live up to his ridiculous idea of what he thinks I should be. And no, I can't just give it another try because I'll just end up getting hurt again and– and what the hell is _he_ upset about?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I really couldn't hear much."

"Yeah, well I think I'm just going to "have plans" for the rest of the week."

"Helga, I don't think lying to him is going to solve anything."

"Yeah?" She shouted sitting up again. "Well I don't think this _can_ be solved! What do you say to that Miss Smartypants!" Phoebe flinched away from her. "Sorry. I'm frustrated. I wanted _so_ bad to just stay there and let him kiss me, but I couldn't Pheebs. You understand don't you?"

She nodded. "It's alright Helga. But as far as resolving impossible situations go, you do have a pretty good track record."

* * *

"And she just takes off?"

"Yes!" Arnold threw his hands up in the air causing a few other patrons of Slausen's to shoot them strange looks. "She didn't even slow down long enough to say goodbye!"

"I don't know what to tell you man. Helga Pataki is one strange girl."

"I guess I thought that some time apart would smooth things over between us, but obviously it didn't." Arnold sighed heavily and plopped his head onto the table.

"Mm mm mm."

"And my parents!" He lifted his head off the table and frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still glad to have them back, but I don't think they could have done _anything_ more to embarrass the hell out of us. I probably would have run off too." He paused as his best friend blinked at him. "Oh, who am I kidding, no I wouldn't."

"Maybe she's still mad about whatever you did to make her break up with you. I don't remember what it was, but I do remember the three months of awkward silences that followed."

"That's just it Gerald. _I'm _not even sure what I did to make her break up with me. Sure we were fighting, but we always fought. One day she just comes up to me and tells me it's over."

"Harsh."

"She just seemed so happy to see me, happy to be with my family again. Giggling and blushing and just being so damn _cute_."

Gerald began choking on his milkshake. Arnold raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." He coughed. "It's just . . . cute is the last word I would use to describe Helga. No offense!" He said as Arnold glared at him. "She's just . . . well she's _Helga_." Arnold leaned back against the booth.

"I don't think she wants to see me again. She said something about Olga having a bunch of stuff for her to do, but I'm pretty sure she was lying."

"You think?" Gerald mumbled sarcastically. "Relax man. Phoebe and I have this covered. We're all going to get together and hang out. And she'll be dragging Helga to Rhonda's New Year's Party too."

"I think that's just going to make her even more angry."

"Probably, but what do you have to lose?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Helga had left her house, she'd barely left her room, fortunately Phoebe had let her mope. She had actually showered and gotten dressed that morning, and was on her way downstairs to grab something for breakfast, even though it was almost noon, when the doorbell rang. She sighed and switched directions, to her surprise Phoebe was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Helga. Do you have any plans for today?" She shook her head. "Good. We shall go to Slausen's then."

"Why?"

"Because I have not tried the new pumpkin pie milkshake and neither have you."

"I don't like pumpkin."

"Yes you do. Come on."

"Can I at least put my shoes on and grab a coat?" She asked as her tiny friend pulled her toward the door.

"Oh. Yes I suppose you should probably dress for the weather." Helga quickly slipped her shoes on and grabbed her parka as she followed Phoebe out the door. She kicked at the grey clumps of ice that had been snow for Christmas, but were now nothing but frozen eyesores. Phoebe prattled on aimlessly about everything and nothing until they got to the deli. Helga followed her to their usual table where she promptly plopped down in her usual spot.

She watched Phoebe at the counter while she ordered their shakes. Her phone started to ring and Helga watched as she struggled to answer it as she paid. Helga's furrowed her eyebrow at the guilty look Phoebe suddenly shot her. Her stomach gave a sudden lurch as she watched Phoebe walk over and sit across from her.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just Gerald." She tried to mask the slight tenseness in her voice, but Helga had known her too long not to notice.

"Oh?" Helga leaned forward against the table, and Phoebe leaned back slightly. "And what did he want?"

"He, he was just curious as to my whereabouts and plans for the day."

"Is that so?" Phoebe nodded and Helga was so busy staring her down that she didn't notice anyone approaching the table until someone had already sat beside her. Her eyes went wide as she saw Gerald's face suddenly appear next to her Phoebe's. She didn't have to look to know who was sitting beside her. Helga's wide eyes suddenly became slits as she glared at her so called best friend.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said quietly. She glanced over at him for a second and then back at Phoebe who smiled sheepishly. She quickly realized this was all an elaborate plan to trap her and make her talk to Arnold. _I wonder if I could just slide under the table and escape._ She thought. Phoebe must have noticed her gaze, because her foot made sudden sharp contact with Helga's shin. She jumped and sat up straighter in the booth.

"Don't even think about it." Phoebe hissed.

"Well, I'm gonna go order for us." Gerald said nervously as he slid off the bench.

"Our order should be ready shortly. Shall I accompany you?" Phoebe asked. Gerald nodded and Phoebe hurried after her boyfriend.

Helga folded her arms across her chest and glanced out the window to her left.

"Helga." Arnold all but whined. "Please just talk to me. Everything was fine, but then you . . . you just took off. You haven't been answering my calls and-"

"Wrong." She said too loudly, several people turned to look at them and she lowered her voice. "Everything was fine, you tried to kiss me, and _then_ I took off."

"Helga." He whispered. "I . . . I don't understand why-" Helga suddenly jumped as her cellphone went off. She yanked it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen to see who was calling.

"Who is it?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know." She said as she stared at her phone, she moved to put it back in her pocket but Arnold grabbed her hand.

"I think you should answer it." Helga looked into his eyes, and something in them told her he was right.

* * *

He couldn't explain the sudden sinking in his stomach or the sudden panic that seized his heart when Helga's phone rang. Maybe his years as an orphan had something to do with it, or perhaps his years spent as Hillwood's guiding light had given him the ability to sense trouble that he was always being put in.

"Who is it?" He asked trying to suppress the tightness in his throat.

"I don't know." She moved to put it back into her pocket, and before he had even thought about it Arnold grabbed her hand.

"I think you should answer it." He stared into her eyes for a second before she nodded and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Phoebe and Gerald slid into the booth, two milkshakes in each hand, happily chattering away. Helga put her finger in her ear and pressed the phone against the other. Arnold waved his hand at his friends in an attempt to shush them.

"I'm sorry, who is this? Yeah Arnold's right here. Why-" Helga's eyes went wide and Arnold watched the color drain out of her cheeks. "Where? We'll get him there as fast as we can." She snapped her phone shut and began shoving against him.

"Who was it?" He asked awkwardly tumbling out of the booth. She grabbed his hand, something that would under normal circumstances send warmth shooting through his entire body. He shivered as goose bumps raced up his arms.

"It was your Mom." She grabbed Gerald and began dragging him, and subsequently Phoebe out of the booth and toward the door. "Please tell me you drove here." She snapped.

"Yeah," Gerald answered struggling to free himself from the iron grip she had on his coat, "why? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the car!" She tugged both of them forward, finally breaching the doors of the small diner.

Arnold planted his feet pulling everyone to a stop. "Helga, what's wrong?" He couldn't hold back the tremor in his voice this time. She slowly turned around and with more gentleness than he had ever seen from her, placed her free hand on his cheek.

"It's your grandpa. He fell, he's at the hospital now." His entire world came to a screeching halt. He blinked several times before he remembered how to breathe. Everything around him was quiet and muffled as Helga's words flew around in his head. He vaguely felt a gentle tug on his arm, and he was in the backseat of Gerald's car before he had a coherent though.

"How bad is it?" He asked looking over at Helga, who was pressed against his side, even though they had the entire back seat to themselves.

"I . . . I don't know." She turned away from him and leaned forward. "Hey tall hair boy! Can't this bucket of bolts go any faster!"

"I'm going as fast as traffic will let me. This thing doesn't have lights and sirens!"

"It's okay Arnold, we're almost there." She told him as she settled back into her seat and gave his hand a squeeze. They parked just outside the emergency room doors and ran into the hospital.

Arnold stood quietly at Helga's side as she checked them in and asked where to go. He followed them into an elevator, and quietly allowed himself to be tugged down several twisting hallways as the scent of generic antiseptic assaulted his nose.

They turned a corner and the first thing he saw was his father pacing nervously up and down the hallway, his mother following close behind.

"Dad, Mom?" He whimpered letting go of Helga's hand as he hurried to meet up with them.

"Arnold!" Both of his parents wrapped him in their arms. After a long hug he stepped back and glanced around the hall. To his left he saw an opening into a room where his grandmother was sitting next to a bed. He stepped closer and saw his grandpa lying still and pale in the bed beside her.

His Grandma was holding Phil's hand against her forehead. Arnold had seen his Grandma do a lot of things in the time he had spent living in her home, but he had never once seen her cry, until that moment.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned . "Is he . . ." he couldn't finish the question.

"He was in a lot of pain." His mother whispered. "So they gave him some pain killers that knocked him out."

"How bad is it?" His voice broke and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"We're not sure yet." His dad said quietly as he rested his hand on Arnolds shoulder.

"We think he broke his hip, they should be back with the x-rays soon." Arnold took a deep breath and tried to keep his tears from falling.

"He'll be alright Arnold. He's too damn stubborn to let something like this hold him back for long."

"Right." Arnold sat down in one of the chairs in the hall and buried his face in his hands. "Right." He whispered again, not bothering to stop his tears this time.

* * *

Helga stood helplessly beside Phoebe and Gerald while they watched Arnold and his family grieve. It was without a doubt the most horrible feeling she had ever had. The trio stood quietly listening to the exchanges between Arnold and his parents. Helga had taken a small step forward as Arnold collapsed into a chair and began crying, but his mother was faster, so she took a step back and let the family comfort each other.

She hated the tiny prick of jealousy in her heart as she watched the scene, she'd have given anything to have a family like his, and did her best to push it away. _Arnold needs this, Arnold deserves this._ She, Gerald, and Phoebe exchanged nervous and awkward glances.

Stella and Miles finally noticed the three of them standing in the hall looking stupid. She and Stella locked eyes and Helga had the feeling she was about to come over when a doctor came around the corner with several x-rays in his grip. The entire crowd followed him into the small room leaving the three friends standing alone in the hall.

The first words between them since they had arrived were spoken softly by Gerald. "Maybe we should go." Helga turned and exchanged glances with them. They both looked mortified and horribly uncomfortable.

"Maybe you're right." Helga said quietly. "Arnold will be fine, he's got his family." She looked over her shoulder and back at the room full of family that she longed to be part of.

"Perhaps," Phoebe said timidly drawing Helga's gaze back to the pair in front of her, "we should wait a bit longer. At least long enough to say goodbye, and wish Arnold well."

"Good plan Pheebs." Helga mumbled. She stood next to her friend, sandwiching Phoebe between herself and Gerald, and watched as the doctor spoke with Stella. She nodded multiple times and she pointed at the x-ray on the large lighted box.

After a few long silent minutes Arnold stepped out of the room and flopped into the chair he had collapsed in earlier, but instead of leaning forward he had slouched back against the char, his eyes heavenward. The trio locked eyes and carefully walked toward him.

Helga cleared her throat and Arnold quickly jumped into a proper sitting position and snapped his eyes toward them.

"Helga!" Arnold shouted. "I . . ."

"We're gonna go man." Gerald said as he rested his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he ran his hands through his hair, "yeah."

"How is your Grandfather?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"He'll be okay. He broke his hip, but they said at his age recovery would take a really long time, and it might not heal at all, so they are going to replace it. The doctor said they're going to get him into surgery as soon as possible. He'll be okay."

"Arnold?" His dad called, and Arnold was out of his seat and back into the room in seconds. Helga glanced over at Stella who waved them over. They shuffled closer until they were just outside the doorway.

Helga was almost close enough to hear Arnold and Miles' conversation when Stella pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing him here." She whispered against Helga's shoulder.

"Well, it was actually Gerald who drove." Stella released her, placed a soft quick kiss on her forehead and pulled Gerald into her embrace.

"Gerald, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too Mrs. S." He said as he patted her back somewhat cautiously. She let go of him and turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe right?" Phoebe nodded as Stella wrapped her hands around both of Phoebe's. "I can't tell you how glad I am that Arnold has such good friends here." Helga leaned slightly to her left and caught a glimpse of Gertie sitting next to Phil. The sad scene tore at her heart.

"But Dad!" Helga's eyes snapped over to Miles and Arnold.

"But nothing, you need to go home."

"I don't think so Private!" Gertie said suddenly.

"Not you Mom." Miles said gently as he moved to stand next to his mother.

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind!"

"It's okay Grandma." Arnold said as Stella hurried in. "You can stay here."

"Eleanor!" She shouted leaning to her right. "Is that you Eleanor?"

"Hello Gertie." Helga said timidly as she shuffled to her left.

"Thank the stars!" She shouted. "We've got a situation on our hands." Helga looked from Miles, to Stella, to Arnold, then back to Gertie. They all looked exhausted, and Helga could still see the tear stains on Gertie's cheeks. With a slight nod from Stella Helga pulled up a chair next to the elderly woman and sat down.

"What can I do for you?"

* * *

Arnold watched Helga sit down next to her Grandmother as if they were old friends who were at a coffee shop for a visit. As soon as she'd seen Helga, for the first time since Arnold had seen her, his Grandma actually look relieved. He wasn't sure why she was calling Helga Eleanor, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Slim here's wounded, and I won't leave him behind."

"Uh huh."

"I need someone to head back to camp and check on the troops."

"I can do that."

"Those soldiers can get awfully rowdy. You sure you can handle it?"

"Of course." Helga patted her free hand. "I'm sure Slim will be fine. I'll see to it that the troops are fed and taken care of."

Arnold watched his Grandma turn away and take his Grandpa's hand with both of hers.

"You here that Slim? The First Lady herself says you're gonna be just fine." Helga stood up and walked over to his parents.

"I really will check on the other borders if you want me to. I'm not the best chef, but I'll see to it that everyone gets fed, and no one does anything too crazy while you're gone."

His mom put her hands on both sides of Helga's face. "You are an angel." Arnold felt a slight tug on the corner of his mouth as he watched a blush spread across Helga's cheeks.

"Thanks." She said timidly as she glanced down at her feet.

"Take Arnold with you." His dad added.

"Dad!" Arnold turned an angry gaze on his father. "I'm not going! I want to be here if something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen." His mom told him. "There is going to be a lot of waiting, and Grandpa is going to be just fine."

"But-"

"But nothing." His dad said firmly. "Someone needs to take care of the borders. I need you at home. Do you understand?" Arnold sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"Thanks again Helga." His dad said as he pushed Arnold toward her. "You're a life saver."

"We'll see you later tonight. We'll call if anything changes, and the keys are in the Packard if something happens." His mom said as she pulled him into a hug. She ruffled his hair and waved him and Helga away. He walked sullenly behind her, feeling like a little kid who had just been sent to his room.

"Drop us off at the boarding house." Helga told Gerald as they walked back to the car.

"No problem." He told them.

The drive home was slower and even quieter than the drive to the hospital had been. No one said anything as they traveled the few miles to the boarding house. Arnold eased himself out of Gerald's car and waved goodbye.

"Good luck, man." Gerald called as he and Phoebe drove off. He stood next to Helga at the bottom of his stoop, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He carefully opened the door and shut it behind Helga as quietly as he could. The minute it was closed every boarder in the house came running down the stairs.

"Where's Gramps!"

"How is he?"

"Is he alright?"

"When's dinner? I'm starving!" They all called at once. Arnold backed into Helga and almost pinned her to the door. He stood frozen and overwhelmed, not even knowing where to start when a pair of hands behind him grabbed his shoulders and shoved him forward thorough the crowd. He was then pushed into a chair as a flurry of pink stepped between him and the angry mob.

"Put a sock in it!" Helga shouted. Everyone was silent and took a step back. "Listen up!" She took another step forward and the group took two steps back. "I'm in charge here until Grandma gets back." There was an eruption of protest after her words.

"Pipe down!" She hollered. Everyone abruptly stopped and took another step back. "There are going to be some big changes around here." Ernie opened his mouth to say something, but Helga leaned forward and pointed at him. "Don't even think about it." She growled.

Ernie gulped and she continued. "It's about damn time you lazy bums started pulling your own weight around here. If you eat in this kitchen you clean this kitchen. You use the bathroom, you clean the bathroom. I expect you to be on your best behavior until Phil is back on his feet, and if you've got a problem with it, you can take it up with me!"

Arnold watched as she started down each border. "Any questions?" They all shook their heads in unison, except Susie who raised her hand. "Yes?" Helga asked.

"Is Phil all right?"

"His hip is broken." She told them. "The doctors are going to have to replace it. They're going to get him into surgery as soon as possible. That's all I know, but he probably won't be back for a couple of days. Anything else?" The only response was silence. "Good. You!" She pointed to Ernie, "Bathroom You," she pointed to Mr. Hyunh, "Dishes. And you," she glared at Oscar. "I want this kitchen spotless."

"But I'm so hungry!" He whined.

"You'll be a lot more than hungry if this kitchen isn't clean when I start cooking." She shook her fist at him.

"Yes sir!" He shouted, saluting as he hurried off, presumably to find some cleaning supplies.

"Susie." Helga said as everyone else scattered. "You're with me." She nodded and followed Helga as she hurried around the kitchen. She opened and closed drawers while shooting off questions which Susie answered rapidly.

Arnold watched her peer into the fridge. "We'll need to make a list." She said finally. Susie opened a drawer and pulled out some paper. Arnold watched the two blondes quietly discuss what was needed. After only a few minutes they were done and Helga handed the list to Susie.

"I'll buy if you fly." Helga told the older woman.

"It's okay, I've got some-"

"It's okay, I've got it covered." Helga told her gently as she pulled out her wallet. She handed Susie a large shuck of cash and pushed her toward the door.

"But I-"

"It's fine. Stella gave it to me, for groceries."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Susie." Helga watched Susie until she was out the door. She stood quietly surveying the kitchen until her eyes fell on him.

"Helga," he began quietly, "that was amazing." She shrugged and sat beside him. He stared into her eyes as he thought over everything she had just done. Her ability to be gentle one second, then take charge of a house full of crazy people, without so much as batting an eyelash was astonishing. He was reminded in the course of a few minutes why he was crazy about her. He wanted to kiss her senseless.

"You look like shit." She said suddenly, causing his overly hopeful train of thought so crash into a fiery ball of twisted metal.

"Thanks." He said flatly.

"Go rest." It wasn't a request.

"Helga." He argued halfheartedly.

"Either you walk up those stairs yourself or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you. It's your call." As she glared at him he realized something.

"I didn't see my mom give you any money." Her eyes widened slightly and Arnold knew he had caught her.

"Well she did. You were just too busy arguing with your dad to notice." She said haughtily.

"That was a really nice of you Helga."

"Yeah, yeah, and next you know they'll be nominating me for sainthood. Go take a freaking nap." He frowned at her. He had known her long enough to realize that she was putting up walls, he just couldn't figure out why. Arnold leaned over, grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes. The entire process sent electricity jolting through his body. Her big blue eyes went wide and she started blushing.

"Thanks for everything Helga." He said quietly as he stood to leave.

* * *

Helga sat alone at the table listening for a few seconds. When she heard Arnold's bedroom door close she sighed heavily and flopped her head on the table. _Damn that was close._ She thought. _That's it! No more looking into those beautiful emerald orbs of his. He's leaving in a few days. I'm not doing this to myself. Not again._

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yeah?" Helga lifted her head and glanced over at lanky Asian man walking into the kitchen.

"I am ready to wash dishes, but Oscar," he said through a thick accent, "he is not working."

"Thanks, Mister . . . ?"

"Hyunh."

"Mr. Hyunh." Helga pushed herself out of her chair and went stomping around the house in search of Oscar. Once she found him she dragged him back to the kitchen by his ear and watched him clean. It was absolutely maddening. He was without a doubt the laziest man on the planet. Every few seconds she'd point out a spot he didn't sweep, a corner he missed, all while he whined.

"Listen up punk!" She snapped grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. "You clean it and do it right or you'll do it again, and again, and again, until I'm satisfied."

"But I'm so tired." He whined. "And hungry."

"You won't sleep, eat, or take a bathroom break until I'm happy with the way this kitchen looks! Got it." He nodded in defeat and Helga let go of his shirt. "Now do it right! I don't have the time or energy to babysit you!" She stretched and wandered into the living room. After a quick glance around she decided it could use some cleaning as well. Hoping the threat of withholding food was enough to keep Oscar busy, she got to work. Once finished she flopped onto the couch to take a break, grateful for the few minutes she had to think.

_Why am I doing this to myself?_ She wondered. _I was trying to avoid Arnold until he left, and now I'm in his house, taking care of his family._ She sighed heavily._ The minute Miles or Stella walks in I'm out of here. _She had a sudden horrible thought. _But what if they stay at the hospital all night?_ She began taking quick shallow breaths as a cold panic began welling up in her chest.

"Helga?" Her eyes snapped over to the doorway of the small room where a sleepy looking Arnold was standing. She checked her watch and realized it had been over an hour since she sent him to get some rest. She watched his eyebrows draw together in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She asked too loudly. "I mean, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you were breathing really hard . . . are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She stated firmly as she folded her arms across her chest. "How are you?" She asked much more softly.

"Better." He walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside her. "I'm still worried about my grandparents." Helga watched his entire expression change. He buried his face in his hands and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Helga immediately reached over to rub his back like she had a hundred times before, but quickly stopped herself. _Steady, Helga old girl._ She told herself. The front door slamming open caused both of them to jump. Helga peeked around the corner and saw Susie struggling with several paper bags.

She hurried forward to lighten the woman's load and helped her set everything on the counter, leaving Arnold sitting alone on the couch.

* * *

Arnold sat with his head in his hands and listened to Helga and Susie put away the groceries. He felt better after his mandatory nap, but he was starting to get a headache. The rusting of bags, and slamming of cupboards didn't help the situation any. Arnold watched Susie walk up the stairs to her room, and decided to see what Helga was up to in the kitchen. She had focused all of her attention on cooking, and was so focused on preparing the food that she didn't notice Arnold come in and sit at the table.

He watched her bound around the small room grabbing things and throwing them together like she was a master chef. It was a far cry from the days of coming to school with nothing but saltines and shaving cream. He was tempted to pop over to the medicine cabinet over the stove to grab some aspirin, but was afraid of startling Helga out of whatever cooking groove she was in.

Her face was completely serious and Arnold was left to wonder if she even enjoyed cooking or if she was doing it because Grandma had asked her to. He wondered when Helga and his grandma had gotten to be so close. She didn't talk to very many people like she had Helga, she barely even spoke to Gerald. Maybe she saw something special in her. Sometimes he got the feeling that even though his grandma was crazy, she was a lot smarter than she let on.

Arnold heard the front door open and hurried out of his chair to see who was home. The door opened revealing his father looking tired and old, too old for as young as he was.

"How's Grandpa?" Arnold asked warily.

"He's fine. They'll be getting him into surgery first thing tomorrow." He answered. Arnold sighed in relief and began to relax slightly.

"How's Grandma?"

"She's okay. Mom's staying with her until later tonight, then we'll switch off." Arnold wasn't sure he liked that plan. He'd much rather have everyone back home, but he did his best to be supportive.

"Okay."

"Is Helga still here?" He asked. Arnold nodded then started toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's been cooking up a feast."

"Oh has she?" They walked in just as Helga dusted some stray ingredients off of her clothes.

"Hi." She said looking suddenly stiff and embarrassed. "Well, um, since you're back I should probably go help with my own dinner." She said quietly. "Um, just leave it in there for an hour, it should be done."

"You can stay and eat with us if you'd like." His dad offered. Arnold smiled at the image of Helga sharing a table with Oscar.

"Well, I told my sister I'd only be gone for a little while, and I'm sure she has plans for us and everything. I really should go." Arnold knew she was making excuses as she shuffled her way toward the door. His dad suddenly grabbed her hand and placed both of his around it.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, while looking into her eyes.

"N-no problem." She stuttered while looking away.

"Really Helga. You've helped a lot. More than we even asked."

"You're welcome." She practically whispered. "I've gotta go." She turned and hurried toward the door. Arnold was tempted to run after her, drag her back by her pigtails, and force her to tell him why she was so determined to avoid them. As the door slammed shut he remembered that getting her to talk to him was the whole point of going to Slausen's. With as much as he had figured out he almost wished he had just stayed home. At least he would have been there for his grandpa.

"She is something else isn't she?" Arnold jumped slightly, having forgotten his dad was still standing beside him.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"Tough as nails on the outside, but kind and caring deep down."

"Oh," he said quietly, slightly surprised by the admiration in his father's voice, "yeah."

"She reminds me a lot of Mom." Arnold quirked an eyebrow.

"Mine," he clarified, then almost as an afterthought added, "and yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Helga, lying stomach first on her bed, checked her phone for what seemed like the millionth time that day. No missed calls, no new messages.

"Well doi." She told the small device. "How could I have missed a call, I've been starting at this stupid thing all damn day." She slipped the phone in her pocket and rested her head on her hands. "This is stupid." She mumbled. "If he hasn't called by now he's not going to call at all."

Helga glanced over at her alarm clock. It was just past eight. She shoved herself off of the bed and opened her door. A loud clang from the kitchen reminded her why she was hiding out in her room in the first place.

Olga was _still _making hors d'oeuvres for their New Year's Party. Which wasn't even a party since it was just her family sitting around watching a bunch of nobody's prattle on about nothing in time square until midnight. And eating hors d'oeuvres of course.

Helga closed her door, sat back down on her bed, and pulled out her phone again. No missed calls, no new messages.

"Well," she said as she scrolled through various menus, "if no one is going to call me at least this dumb thing has tetris."

"Helga?" She sat up quickly and glanced over at her door.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe was standing behind her door in a short blood red dress that stopped just below her knees. Helga immediately recognized it as the same dress she had worn to homecoming.

"May Lila and I come in?" She asked timidly. Helga frowned at her. She was wondering why Phoebe had come over without calling, why she had brought Lila, and most of all why she was asking to come into her room. Helga quickly decided she was up to something.

"I guess."

"We brought you something." Lila said as she bounded in wearing her homecoming dress. It was grass green and covered in ruffles. She was suddenly grateful that she hadn't been asked to homecoming in the first place, and that her two friends had been smart enough to avoid taking her shopping.

"Oh?" Helga folded her arms and frowned. Phoebe, still only half visible from the hallway, shot Lila a hesitant look, but Lila just smiled back and nodded.

"Um," Phoebe started, "Well, Lila and I are about to depart for Rhonda's party, and . . . we . . . we respectfully request your presence."

"No."

"Please?" Lila whined. "I'm sure it will be ever so much fun! And Rhonda has worked ever so hard to get everything ready!"

"No."

"I was afraid you would say that." Phoebe stared down at her tiny red shoes so sadly Helga almost felt bad for turning them down. Almost.

"Oh, come on Phoebe. Don't be like that. Besides, she wants it to be some big formal affair, she'd kick me out if I showed up like this."

Phoebe suddenly looked up at Helga, eyes sparkling with something mischievous and slightly unnerving.

"Which," she said as she walked into the room with a long white bag, "is precisely why we brought this."

"Please tell me that's a body bag for when you drag my cold dead corpse to Rhonda's house."

"Helga!" Lila gasped.

"Well that's the only way I'm going to Rhonda's party."

"At least look at it Helga." Lila pleaded.

"No."

Phoebe, who had yet to offer her two cents stepped forward and unzipped the bag. Helga tried not to look, but she could only glare at Lila's envy green eyes for so long before it started to make her sick. She allowed her eyes to dart over to the dress for half a second. That was a mistake. Before she could pull her eyes away it was too late, she had already seen it.

Helga wasn't the type of girl to fawn over a dress, or any article of clothing really, but this was different. It was a long flowing sleeveless gown that shimmered like it had been made from spun moonlight. It was beautiful in and of itself, but what got her attention was the color.

It was the same blue of the dress that Miles and Stella had bought for her. The exact color of blue that Arnold knew would match her eyes perfectly. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing next to Phoebe running her hands over the silken fabric.

"It even feels like moonlight." She whispered.

"What?" Phoebe asked. Helga shook her head and took a step back.

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't go down this road again."

"Helga." Phoebe placed her hand gently on Helga's shoulder.

"Come on Helga, I'm sure everyone will be ever so happy to see you there."

"No Lila, you don't get it, I can't do this again."

"Can't do what again?" Lila asked.

Helga folded her arms and glared at her. "You know what." She snapped.

"Is this about Arnold?" She asked.

Helga slapped her head against her forehead. "Doi!"

"I'm ever so certain he won't be attending." Helga's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Well, with his grandfather being so ill, I'm sure he'd want to spend as much time with his family as he can."

"But . . ." Helga frowned, "then why are you two bugging me to come?"

Phoebe smiled and held the dress out to Helga. "Because we want to you to go out and enjoy yourself for a while."

Helga glanced from Phoebe's huge brown puppy dog eyes to Lila's overly enthusiastic smile, then sighed heavily and took the dress from Phoebe. "Fine, you two win. I'll go."

* * *

Arnold followed Gerald, who was dressed in a suit very similar to the one he wore the night they saved the neighborhood, into his bedroom.

"I don't know about this." He said quietly as he sat down on his friend's bed.

"Aw, come on! Your grandpa even told you to go."

"But what if–"

"Nothing is gonna to happen. Relax Arnold, live a little." Arnold sighed as he watched Gerald rummage through his closet.

"Rhonda didn't even invite me."

"She would have if she had known you were coming to visit." He said with a slight twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know." Gerald pulled out another black suit and tossed it on his bed. "This one should fit."

"But Gerald–"

"You're going to this party. I have specific orders from Phoebe."

"What?"

"Get dressed."

Arnold started taking off his shirt. "You have orders from Phoebe to bring me to this party?"

"Mm hmm."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to bring you, and she's bringing Helga."

"Really?" He asked warily.

"Arnold, she tormented you for seven years, dated you for four, and you choose _now_ to be afraid of her?"

"I . . . I'm not _afraid _of her." Gerald raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm not even sure why she came over to the boarding house to help out in the first place."

"Because she still cares about you."

"Then why won't she walk to me?"

"Well," Gerald straightened his dark red tie, "if you hurry up, you'll have a good three hours to ask her about it."

Arnold zipped up the suit pants and turned toward Gerald. "How is Phoebe convincing her to dress up and go to a party that she knows I'm coming to?"

"She and Lila are leaving that little detail out."

Arnold dropped the white shirt he was attempting to put on. "They're what?" He shouted.

"Relax, man."

"No no no no no. You don't understand."

"What?"

"This is _really_ bad."

"Why?"

"Because when she sees me she's not going to care who forced her to go to Rhonda's party. All she'll be thinking about is the fact that she's stuck in the same room with me."

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

Arnold shook his head and began buttoning his shirt. "The last time we broke up she didn't even look at me for two months."

"Well–"

"And we were all still eating lunch together. This is going to be a disaster."

"It will be fine. Now hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes." Arnold sighed and continued dressing. He had a feeling this night was going to be a hard one to forget.

* * *

Helga stepped cautiously toward the bathroom door clutching her hat in her hands. She opened it up to check its contents. The little pink ribbon she still wore as a bow was tucked safely inside. Exactly where it belonged. Her hair hung down around her shoulders as she took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked back into her room.

Before Lila and Phoebe could grab her she tucked her hat carefully under her pillow.

"Ready?" Lila asked. Helga sat down on the stool they had brought up from the kitchen and nodded. Helga pinched her eyes closed as her friends began brushing and pulling and curling her hair. Chattering on about how fantastic she would look when they were finished. She sighed heavily wondering why they bothered since there was no one there she wanted to look fantastic for.

She stayed quiet and watched the two girls buzz around her like humming birds on crack, debating over which shade of eye shadow would complement her skin tone the best. While they discussed it the curling iron Lila was holding next to Helga's face was making her more and more nervous and she began leaning away.

"Hey!" She snapped angrily causing the curling iron to suddenly jerk closer. "Lila! Watch what you're doing with that thing! I only have one face, and I'd like to keep it the way it is."

"I'm ever so sorry Helga!"

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered folding her arms across her chest as the debate continued.

"Done." Lila said finally after what felt like days of pulling and pushing and curling. Phoebe stepped back from Helga and smiled, apparently satisfied with how her makeup looked.

"Helga, you look great!" Phoebe said excitedly. Helga stood up and stretched. Her back was aching, and her butt was numb.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Now put on the dress!" Lila practically squealed.

"Alright, Alright!" She said as she shoved the other two out of the room. "Crimeny!" She walked over to her bed where the dress was lying and ran her fingers over it again. She removed her clothes, carefully so she didn't get a lecture for messing up her hair and makeup, and stepped into the silky gown. She was grateful that it had a little padding in the front, and that she wasn't well endowed enough to have to worry about it.

Helga zipped up the back and glanced down at herself. It fit perfectly, almost like it had been made just for her, which was odd because she was a tall gawky bundle of bones. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Phoebe and Lila were standing close whispering to one another, but stopped as soon as they saw her.

"Helga . . . you look amazing." Phoebe whispered. Lila just stepped back into the room, grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her over to her closet. As soon as the door was fully open Helga saw her reflection in the mirror within and sucked in a surprised breath.

"Is that really me?" She asked. Phoebe and Lila nodded. Helga shook her head amazed that a dress could make her lanky form look elegant.

"Come on!" Lila shouted, once again grabbing Helga's hand. "We have a party to get to."

* * *

The minute they stepped foot into Rhonda's house Arnold had been surrounded by his old classmates. He smiled and greeted all of them, making sure he spent time with everyone and catching up on all the craziness he'd missed out on while he had been gone. It wasn't long before Gerald disappeared leaving him to his own devices.

He was so busy catching up he had completely lost track of time. As Rhonda began passing out noise makers and confetti Arnold realized he still hadn't seen Helga. His eyes began darting around the room but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Maybe she decided not to come." As he turned back toward the group he was standing with his eyes caught a glimpse of something blue. He jerked his head back toward the doors leading to the balcony and saw someone standing there leaning against the railing.

He walked toward the door excusing himself and telling everyone that he just needed some air. As he slid the large glass door open the girl on the balcony turned around at the sudden noise. Helga's startled eyes grew even wider as he slid it shut.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. She was standing alone on the balcony in a dress the same color as her eyes, with her hair pulled up in a bundle of curls and several loose ringlets hanging down around her face. It was like the beginning of a dream that he knew he'd never stay asleep long enough to finish.

"Hey Arnold." She said quietly.

"Hey Helga." He countered as he stepped closer. "Aren't you cold?" Her dress fit like it had been painted on and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers.

"No, I just came out here for some fresh air."

"Me too." He was standing just in front of her now, close enough to reach out and grab her if he didn't value his life. There was a long silence between them before Arnold finally worked up the courage to speak. "Whatever I did . . . I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." She said quietly as she looked away.

"Obviously I did, or you wouldn't be avoiding me."

"I . . . You're leaving tomorrow."

"I know, which is why I was hoping to spend some time with you. I've really missed you Helga."

"You don't understand." She folded her arms and turned away looking out over the city.

"Then explain it to me!" Arnold demanded as he moved to stand beside her.

"All the time we were together I was never good enough."

"What?"

"You were never happy with me the way I was."

"I never–"

"You were always telling me that I should be myself, my real self, the softer kinder Helga you _thought_ was the real me." She turned and stared straight into his eyes. "You were wrong. It's all me. The sarcasm, the poetry, the yelling, and the soft words. I can't choose one or the other."

"I know." He reached over and brushed one of the curls that was hanging over her eye back toward the side of her face. "At least, now I know. Watching you at the boarding house the other day, it all made sense, and I realized that I'm still in love with you. All of you."

Arnold saw tears start forming in her eyes. "Don't say that!" She shouted as she pushed his hand away. "You're such an idiot!"

"Helga–"

"You still don't get it! You're leaving _tomorrow_!" She pressed her hand against her forehead as if she were getting a headache. "Don't you realize how cruel it was to show up at my house the day you were leaving? Don't you see how mean it was to say your goodbyes and then kiss me, just to remind me that the only person I ever loved, the only person who ever loved _me_ was leaving? Don't you understand what that did to me?" She finished in a whisper as her voice broke.

"Helga . . . "

"You can't," she stopped and bit down on her lip, "you can't show up out of nowhere and do that to me again. I can't handle it again." Arnold took a deep breath then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him in a hug.

"We're leaving tomorrow." He whispered. "And then we're coming back as soon as we can. To stay." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"What?" She asked

"Grandma can't take care of Grandpa by herself, and my parents don't want to take the chance of something like that happening again."

"Really?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yeah." He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "Helga, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you needed to change. You don't." She looked away so he grabbed her chin and turned her face back toward him. "Forgive me?" She sniffled once then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's go back inside before you freeze to death. You hardly have anything on." She punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

"_I_ didn't pick the dress. I didn't even thing you were coming." Arnold decided not to tell her that he knew about Phoebe and Lila's plan, and slid open the door.

"Watch out," Rhonda called to them as she hurried past, "There's still some mistletoe leftover from Christmas." Helga went rigid as they both slowly looked up and saw the small green branch taped above the doorway. Arnold was about to suggest that they just keep walking when Gerald and Phoebe happened to look their way. He shrugged and turned toward Helga.

"Arnold–"

"I love you." He told her as he cupped her face in his hand. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

"I love you too." She said finally. Arnold released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and pressed his lips against hers. He ignored the cat calls and cheers from his friends and instead listened to the small contented sigh from Helga.

~End

* * *

**Author's Note: What? You wanted an actually ending? Conflict resolution? A happily ever after? Well too bad!**

**P.S. Sorry about the double upload. I thought I submitted chapter 3 on the 28th, but it didn't work. Sorry about that.  
**


End file.
